If the Chalkboard Were Shorter
by wolfen princess14
Summary: Shogetsu gets called on to answer a simple math problem, what could possibly go wrong? One-shot, rated T for a little blood. Based on a scene in Volume 10


**Disclaimer: I do not, on any circumstances own Dazzel. It belongs to Minari Endoh, not me. **

**Also, the story below takes a scene out of Dazzel, to be specific the classroom scene out of Volume 10. _It is not a retelling of the scene_. I have changed the ending quite a bit as I'm sure you'll find out. **

_-If the Chalkboard Were Shorter-_

It was supposed to be a new experience, attending school for the first time. But Shogetsu had tired quickly of it, his appearance now similar to the other students in the class room. He would have left as soon as the class lost its appeal, had it not been for Fay discreetly holding him to his chair.

The teacher, a balding man with almost no facial expressions, was talking about something too boring to listen to and tapping the board with his pointer. Shogetsu, with a short attention span to begin with, felt his thoughts change with each tap.

_How could students stay in such a boring-_

Tap!

_Were Bartholow and Louie-_

Tap!

_Why was Rahzel chewing her-_

Tap!

_Maybe he should be a butler, it would be-_

"Shogetsu!" he jerked out of his random thought process and looked at the teacher in disbelief.

"Me?" he exaggerated the question and pointing at himself, ignoring Fay as he rolled his eyes.

"If the average height of people A through F is 168 centimeters, how high is F?" The teacher gestured towards the board where the problem was written.

Shogetsu had glanced at the board as soon as he'd entered the classroom, solving the problem almost subconsciously. However, simply saying the answer wouldn't be any fun at all, so he walked up to the chalkboard, pulling out the knife he'd stolen without Fay's knowing, and began craving lines into the chalkboard.

The jagged lines were hard to see on the dark green of the chalkboard, but if one were to squint, they might be able to spot the six figures labeled A through F now ingrained on it surface. The last figure, a well muscled man labeled with a bubbled f, was too tall for the allotted space on the chalk board, and rather than compromise the quality of his work, Shogetsu simply carved his head and shoulders into the chalkboard's wooden frame and the wall above it.

"What is the meaning of this?" The professor asked, pushing his glasses up on his nose, but Shogetsu wasn't done. He walked over to Fay's seat and pulled the blond up to the board.

"Hand here please," Shogetsu said with a smile as he placed the confused boy's hand at the top of the carved image. The rest of the class was silent as they watched what happened next.

Shogetsu took the knife he'd just used on the board and slammed it into Fay's hand. Blood flowed from the wound and into the first lines making up the body builder, slowly traveling down and into the rest of the picture like a twisted fountain.

"What the-!" Fay said just as the professor said, "What have you done?"

The class president stood up in his seat, raising his hand in the air before speaking without being called on. "Sir, it seems Shogetsu has drawn his answer onto the chalkboard and used Fay-chan's—"

"Fay-chan?" Fay interrupted. "Who said you could call me that?"

"—blood to reveal the answer." The president concluded.

Rahzel stood up, raising her own hand before speaking out of turn as well. "Professor, I think Fay-chan should be expelled for destroying school property." She said.

"Et tu, Rahzel?" Fay wilted as Shogetsu moved to leave the class room. "And where are you going?" He yelled, hand still pinned to the board.

The dark-haired boy turned and shook his head. "I don't want to be expelled for associating with your acts of delinquency."

"You're the delinquent!"

"Mr. Professor, Fay should be expelled for not being as macho as Mr. F!" Rahzel yelled, adding her voice to the rising mayhem.

"Can't I at least do something wrong before you decide to expel me?"

Shogetsu left the classroom, a light smile on his face as he stood outside the door and listened to the chaos still going on inside. That had been interesting to say the least, but when the excitement died down he would have to find yet another thing to do.

Perhaps he should be a waiter after all?

**A/N (II) : Okay this story is, to say the very least, pointless. However, I didn't really want to get involved with a long multi-chapter story right now, especially since this my first Dazzel fic. I would love to know what people think of this little piece. The ending I know could use a little work, but I'm not quite sure how I can fix it. I'm not used to writing happy or funny stories (as those who have checked out my fictionpress account can tell you) so any feedback at all is welcome.**

**~Wolfen Princess**


End file.
